Afternoon Delight
by InKsPoT1941
Summary: This is a fill for the PJO Kinkmeme prompt: Hades/Persephone - midly AU in that he obssessively loves her like he does in the myths. In TLO when she's in the Underworld in her summer clothes, he literally cannot take his eyes off her. He's so awed and entraptured by how beautiful and perfect she is, the way he's feeling actually affects aspects of the Underworld. Lemon, oneshot.


A/N: Well, this was _supposed_ to be a fill for the Percy Jackson kinkmeme, but for some reason when I try to post it, the Captcha keeps asking me to prove that I'm human by typing. I don't know if Livejournal is on the fritz or what, but the kinkmeme is dying. Seriously, it needs help. Anyways, here's the fill for this prompt:

Hades/Persephone - TLO

**Hades/Persephone** - midly AU in that he obssessively loves her like he does in the myths. In TLO when she's in the Underworld in her summer clothes, he literally cannot take his eyes off her. He's so awed and entraptured by how beautiful and perfect she is, the way he's feeling actually affects aspects of the Underworld.

P.S. OP, if you're out there, I'd really like to know what you thought.

* * *

It's happening again. It's embarrassing, really, how she affects him. He can't judge, he can't focus. He can't do _anything _but think about her. Even with his son constantly complaining and Demeter chastising him (or talking about cereal – Hades can't figure out which is worse) all he can do is focus on her.

And it's worse now than it usually is. She's in her summer clothes, her dress multicolored, her hair and eyes dark and lustrous, and it's driving him _fucking crazy_. She looks exactly like she did when he took her all those years ago – young, full of life and wonder and beauty. He hasn't seen her like that for a very long time, and the only thing ruining it is Demeter standing over his shoulder.

He's keenly aware of Persephone's presence; aware of how the warmth radiating from her body seems to wrap around him and make his blood boil – and how he's struggling to keep himself from taking her right there against her throne, Demeter be damned. But he knows he can't do that – won't do that, because Demeter _is_ there and his son _justwontshutup_. So he chooses to stare at the kingdom in front of him, hoping she won't do something else to tempt him – which, of course, she does.

It comes as a soft sound in his ear, innocent as the most innocent a thing can be – a simple question. "Is something wrong, my lord?" As soft and as innocent sounding as it is, he knows it's anything but. He knows she likes the power she has over him – the fact that she can twirl him around her finger, and he'll listen to every word she has to say (though there are some things even _she_ can't get him to do – releasing Percy Jackson was one of them – the kid is lucky he escaped). Even as he answers her question, he knows the expression she'll have on her face: brows up in curiosity, a slight pout in her full lips – and he knows, he _knows_ that if he turns to look at her he might just spontaneously combust. So instead, he chooses to just shut his eyes and give a curt nod, his words coming out a little husky as he says, "No, my dear. Everything is fine." And he swears he can feel Persephone's triumphant grin as she lightly brushes her hand across his on his throne of human bones.

And the sad thing is, it's the first time they've touched each other in months. Even with her here in his realm, Demeter's made seeing Persephone alone all but impossible with her constant hovering. On top of everything else, the war with Kronos has caused a huge rise in the population of the Underworld, so he's been working overtime: making sure the E-Z Death Line is running smoothly, ignoring Charon's whining about a pay raise, telling his son to shove it – things of that nature. So, whenever they _do _manage to find time alone together, it's late at night, and by that time he's honestly just too exhausted to do anything with her. Hell, even if he _wanted _to help with the _war_, he couldn't. _There's too much going on down here_, he thinks, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Persephone, lovingly, lazily and most _suggestively _running a hand up and down his arm. Somehow, Demeter doesn't notice, and Persephone moves herself closer to his throne, this time starting her hand on a trail from his knee to the top of his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. He gives a quick nod up at Demeter and sees that she's gone, along with Nico. _Where-_ He has to bite his lip to keep from letting out a startled yelp when Persephone starts running her hand up and down his groin.

"My mother and Nico got bored and decided to have lunch – probably granola bars. It's just you and me right now, my lord."

_Granola bars_? Had he really been _that_ distracted that he hadn't heard Demeter and Nico leave? Persephone runs her hand up his groin again and for a second he sees sparks in front of his eyes.

"My lord Hades, as much as I like the idea of being an exhibitionist, perhaps we can do this somewhere a little bit more…private?"

He doesn't have to be told twice. When she moves to run her hand up his groin again, he lightly grabs her wrist and teleports them out of the throne room and into their private chambers. They both stand there for a minute, eyeing each other, and he notices that she's got a mischievous look in her eyes – the one she gets when she knows she's got him all trapped and feral and incredibly aroused. He can feel it, too – feel his ragged breathing and his boiling blood, and he knows that there's a ridiculous tent in his robes, and he's right at the edge of losing control _. _He sees her slowly push down the straps of her dress, and that's all the invitation he needs.

He practically tears the rest of her clothes off as he pushes her against the wall and he hears her give a husky moan as he grinds himself against her. It takes him a second to remember that he's still wearing his robes, so he snaps his fingers and removes them with a thought. He lifts her up by her thighs and buries his face in her chest, taking in her scent and he hears her give a throaty chuckle. "You're going to destroy me," he whispers in a shaky voice, moving to lick her breasts – he hears he take in a sharp breath and he smiles against her skin.

Now it's flesh on flesh, skin on skin, and Hades nearly passes out from being this close to her in her summer form. He moves to kiss her neck and feels her hand grip his hair. She bites his shoulder and gives a husky whisper in his ear, "I want to be on top today, husband." He gives a shaky laugh at – she may have been the one who started it, by the gods, he was going to finish. _He_ would be taking _her_; _fucking_ _her _against the wall – not the other way around. But somehow, with a twist of her hips and some bout of judo he guesses she's picked up from Ares (or worse, Demeter) she manages to push him back to the bed, straddling his toned belly as he lands on his back – _and_ _gods_, he can feel her wetness on his stomach. She's got him pinned good, too, and he can't help but let out a growl of frustration as he tries to lift his hips and get some kind – _any_ kind of friction.

"I told you I wanted to be on top this time, my lord." She's looking down at him her body supple and perfect; brown eyes heavy lidded and full of lust, and _gods_, he just wants to take her. She leans down and gives him a deep kiss, her tongue battling with his and he lets out another growl when she pulls away. He almost starts whimpering when she runs her hands across his chest (he gives a small gasp when she lightly tweaks one of his nipples) and down his quivering abdomen. His eyes roll back when he feels her begin to grind on his stomach, causing his cock to twitch behind her as he feels her juices spread across his skin. _She's fucking herself on me, and I'm not even getting anything out of it._

"Persephone…" he groans after he hears her give a particularly loud moan, "you're torturing me, darling."

He hears her give a low chuckle, husky with lust and she leans down and gives him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, my lord. We can switch now-"

That's all it takes, and Hades flips them over so fast that for a second his vision turns black and sparks burst in front of his eyes.

"Always so eager, husband-"her voice stops a with a contented gasp as he buries himself inside her.

"The only… sound you'll be… making," he says, his words shaky as he gives a slow thrust, "will be screaming my name to the heavens."

Persephone gives a husky moan before looking right into his eyes, "Show me."

And he does.

* * *

A/N: I figured that this was a good place to end, because thrusting in and out can only be titillating for so long. ;D So yeah, leave reviews and comments, guys.


End file.
